


Ally of the moment

by Kotsh



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Bromance, Canon Universe, Humor, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 10:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19766008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotsh/pseuds/Kotsh
Summary: Искин не умеет в вирт.





	Ally of the moment

\- Джек?

\- Да?

Риз поднимает руку и ловит пальцами незнакомые созвездия.

\- Ты был плохим человеком?

\- Кто тебе сказал? Я был самым лучшим человеком в мире. Я, чёрт возьми, был героем!

Риз поворачивает голову вправо и видит синий призрак, прижавшийся мерцающим голографическим плечом к его.

Нули и единицы.

Они лежат посреди нигде. Песок под спиной Риза давно выстыл и леденит спину. Он чувствует холод. А утром, если прямо сейчас не встанет и не зайдёт в каравэн, почувствует ломоту во всём теле.

Призрак не чувствует ничего.

\- Джек?

\- Да, кексик?

Риз морщит нос. Нелепые прозвища раздражают, как жужжание невидимого в тёмной комнате комара.

\- Ходят слухи, что ты задушил человека, занимающего должность директора "Гипериона" до тебя.

\- Жаль, нельзя сделать этого дважды. Ты бы меня понял, если б знал его лично. Мне кажется, это была главная цель в жизни Тэсситера – быть задушенным. Мной. Типа, предназначение свыше. Ты веришь в эту фэншуе-массонскую чухню? Как там его… Иисусоизм? По-моему, там было даже «спасибо за то, что душишь меня, Джек». Ну, там. Среди всех тех смешных звуков, которые он издавал, пока его глаза вылезали из орбит.

Риз вздыхает. Хорошим человеком Джек точно не был. Не может быть хорошим человек, который пытается задушить тебя при первой встрече.

"В смысле, серьёзно, чувак. Это невежливо", - думает Риз.

\- Ходят слухи, что ты приказал убить свою бабушку, - спрашивает, чтобы убедиться. В порыве мазохизма, не иначе. А ведь были, были плакаты...

\- И сделал всему миру одолжение. Она была как морщинистый плод любви Гитлера и Сатаны, зачатый на заводе по производству нафталина…

Риз вздыхает снова. Плохим человеком был Джек. Рассказывает, как нанятые им бандиты порешили его родственницу, и рассказывает с удовольствием. И хочется оправдать мерзавца, но как его, ущербного, оправдаешь, когда он так явно тащится от расчленёнки и жестоких, бессмысленных убийств? Когда ржёт, припомнив, как наёмников после поубивал волтхантер, и ему, Джеку, не пришлось платить за кровавую услугу?

После короткой заминки Риз шепчет на границе слышимости, не уверенный в том, хочет ли знать ответ:

\- Ходят слухи, что ты погубил собственную дочь.

К счастью, на этот вопрос Джек не отвечает. Молчит и смотрит на звёзды, крепко стиснув зубы.

Риз тоже смотрит на звёзды. Навязанный образ великого героя, и без того ставший зыбким за дни, что они провели вместе, рассыпается, рассыпается, рассыпается…

«Гиперион» создал культ личности. Образец для подражания. Модель поведения. Будь дерзким. Будь уверенным. Блистай харизмой. Будь как Джек – он всего добился своими руками. Где смог один, сможет и другой.

Будь как Джек – устраивай геноцид населения Пандоры. Выбрасывай коллег в открытый космос. Отбрось человеческое. Пестуй комплекс бога. Поддайся мегаломании. Воспринимай мир с позиции солипсизма. Отринь совесть. Героям совесть не нужна.

Так было бы ближе к истине. Но кого вообще волнует истина, когда речь идёт о мертвецах?

Но, господи боже, как же хочется верить.

\- Джек?

\- Да, тыковка?

\- Если бы ты был жив, у нас бы что-нибудь получилось?

\- Что?..

Действительно. Что?

Призрак приподнимается на локте. Он смотрит на Риза сверху вниз, на лице недоумение, и вдруг Джек начинает хохотать. Заливается на грани истерики, как будто услышал хорошую шутку.

Риз держит звезду на кончике металлического пальца, едва улыбаясь. Ничего неожиданного.

Джек вытирает воображаемые слёзы.

\- Нет, Риззи, не думаю, что у нас что-то могло бы получиться. Мне, конечно, льстит твоя фанатичная одержимость моей персоной, но, серьёзно, ты себя видел? Шанс того, что я заметил бы тебя и проявил интерес, примерно ноль целых одна стотысячная.

\- Звучит обнадёживающе, - Риз сжимает и разжимает ладонь. Галактики коллапсируют. - Но я говорю не об этом. Я о гипотетической ситуации, в которой ты оказываешься не искином, созданным сумасшедшим учёном бог знает для каких… вообще, для вполне очевидных целей, а… ну не знаю… оцифрованным сознанием. Прямым слепком с разума. Душой.

\- Душой?! Ну это просто бесценно, малыш, просто бесценно.

\- И вот, скажем, у тебя была бы возможность получить тело. У тебя же есть клоны? Не может быть, чтобы тот Накаяма не понаделал твоих клонов.

\- Честно, понятия не имею. Где-то там, - Джек неопределённо машет прозрачной рукой, - есть мой двойник, Тим, но про клонов мне неизвестно.

\- Без разницы. Ситуация-то гипотетическая. Ну так вот. Есть твоя… сущность. Есть тело, в которое её можно поместить. Вуаля – ты живой. Опять. Не операционная система в теле корпоративной машины. А живой человек. Чувствуешь, мечтаешь, ешь, гадишь, спишь и видишь сны. Новая жизнь. Второй шанс. - Риз смотрит Джеку в глаза. – Что бы ты сделал?

Джек раздумывает над вопросом какое-то время, смотрит на Риза как-то по-новому, изучает его лицо крайне внимательно.

\- Поубивал бы прорву народа.

Риз вздыхает в который раз и снова поднимает глаза к небу. Гигантская орбитальная станция, присосавшаяся к Элпису, как клещ, уродует панораму, и Риз прикрывает её ладонью.

\- Я понимаю, что твоё помешанное на мне эго хочет услышать, что я тут же накинусь на тебя и оттрахаю без вазелина (что, к слову, омерзительно. Я серьёзно. Фу.), но нет. У меня будет куча дел, - голос Джека делается мечтательным. - Задушить того, прострелить башку этому, стереть с лица Пандоры пару-тройку ублюдков, посягнувших на мою жизнь. Ладно, может пару-тройку сотен ублюдков. Кроме того, критически необходимо навести порядок на «Гелиосе», потому что я уверен, - Джек глядит на Риза неодобрительно, - что без меня там успели наворотить дел. В общем, нужно будет снова явить миру единственного и неповторимого Красавчика Джека.

Риз слегка кивает невпопад. Никаких сожалений у человека. Сдались ему эти вторые шансы.

\- Чего такой кислый, Риззи?

"Потому что ты конченный психопат, а я вздыхал по тебе всю юность, как идиот. Зачем мы вообще познакомились? Вздыхал бы дальше, замотивированный чужими победами и уверенный в собственных авторитетах. Все идеалы похерил", - думает Риз и стискивает "Гелиос" в кулаке, чувствуя, как трещит и корёжится металлическая обшивка под его пальцами.

\- Хьюстон, ответьте.

"Я, конечно, осознаю, что Джек и искин Джек не одно и то же, но, думаю, Накаяма был достаточно дотошен, чтобы ухватить суть", - люди в панике носятся по станции, зажатой в карающей деснице, вопят и молятся начальникам, директорам и президентам - всему сияющему пантеону Новых Богов высшего менеджмента разом.

Риз испуганно разжимает пальцы. Слишком яркой получилась картина. Такой яркой, что грудь сдавливает от нехороших предчувствий. Джек мягко стелет.

\- Ты что, игнорируешь меня?

Риз чувствует, как протез тяжелеет.

"Да щас же", - он раздражённо выпихивает цифровые щупальца чужого сознания. Джек сдаётся без боя. Даже подозрительно.

Голубая проекция заполоняет небосвод. Риз опускает руку, прошившую голограмму насквозь, и непроизвольно вжимается в песок, потому что взгляд у призрака несытый.

\- Ладно, не обижайся. Давай по-твоему. В лучших традициях бульварной прозы для седеющих домохозяек. Я доведу тебя до полного изнеможения, кексик. Ты охрипнешь от криков.

\- Чего? - Риз таращит разноцветные глаза.

\- Компьютер сбоит? Я говорю, что вытрахаю из тебя все мысли. Все твои сомнения. Я буду трахать твою маленькую сладкую задницу часами, слушать, как ты скулишь и стонешь, и умоляешь меня не останавливаться.

\- Ч-чёрт.

Несмотря на явную комичность ситуации, от недоброго, хищного голоса Ризу делается жарко и жутко. До мурашек. Сексом ему ещё не угрожали.

\- Так ты себе это представляешь? Когда спрашиваешь, могло ли у нас что-нибудь получиться, - Джек уточняет между прочим. Совсем другим тоном.

\- Ну... отчасти.

-Учти, я всё ещё думаю, что это отвратительно. И мерзко. И отвратительно. И я, наверное, сейчас заработаю психологическую травму. Но ты мой друг, Риз, мой кореш. А настоящие кореша всегда помогают друг другу. - Джек вздыхает. - Типа... я не знаю... дрочат на брудершафт?

Риз краснеет и закусывает нижнюю губу от непреодолимого желания разоржаться. Видимо, друзей у Джека было не очень много.

\- Что?! - вдруг рявкает Джек. Если бы Риз не узнал его так хорошо за эти дни, он бы сказал, что Джек смущён. Агрессивно.

\- Ничего, - Риз кашляет в кулак. - Примерно так дружба и выглядит, ты прав. Дружеский петтинг. Товарищеский перепихон. Приятельский минет.

\- Короче, ты хочешь подробностей или нет?!

Риз не сомневается ни секунды.

\- Да, Джек, я хочу подробностей, - ему любопытно и весело. Непонятно, с чего Джек решил, что его вопиюще корявая тактика соблазнения поможет Ризу уверовать в благие намерения искина, но Риз не жалуется, нет.

\- Тогда представь, - Джек подносит ладонь к подбородку Риза и пропихивает в приоткрытый рот средний и указательный пальцы, - что я сделаю.

Во рту у Риза нет ничего, и всё же он наполняется слюной. Глаза на мгновение закатываются глубоко под веки. Представь - это не совсем то, на что он рассчитывал, но ничего, Риз привык работать с тем, что имеет. А с воображением у него всегда было неплохо. Поэтому мерцающие голубые пальцы практически осязаемы, и Риз двигает языком, пытаясь облизать их.

\- Хороший мальчик, - бормочет Джек неожиданно хриплым голосом.

Интересно, призраки чувствуют возбуж...

Не-а.

Призраки не чувствуют ничего.

\- Представь, как эти пальцы входят в тебя. Дюйм за дюймом, - Джек опускает руку ниже, как будто в самом деле собирается…

Ну, Риз-то не призрак.

Он кивает, чуть сощурив глаза. Он отлично может представить и пальцы, и ощущение, и звук, с которым они входят в его тело. Не может удержаться и суёт в рот свои собственные, посасывает их и смотрит на Джека. Видит, как шевелится его кадык, когда тот сглатывает слюну. Ладно, делает вид, что сглатывает слюну. Изображает интерес. Притворяется заинтригованным. Что угодно – лишь бы его доставили на «Гелиос».

Поверить хочется нестерпимо.

Риз сгибает ноги в коленях и нетерпеливо мычит. Металлическая рука тянется к паху. Он представляет и представляет весьма отчётливо, как Джек трахает его пальцами. Как медленные, осторожные движения, растягивающие его изнутри, набирают темп. Пальцы скользят всё свободней. Мышцы расслабляются. Риз стонет и сжимает свой член через брюки. Ему хочется вцепиться в воображаемую руку и насадиться на пальцы ещё глубже.

Джек пристраивается между расставленных ног, смотрит, как Риз расстёгивает ширинку, и чуть морщится, когда голографические руки проходят сквозь колени.

Следует пауза. Неприлично долгая для того, кто обожает звук собственного голоса.

Сквозь прозрачный затылок голограммы просвечивают звёзды, но Риз видит только Джека. Сердце гонит кровь по жилам как минимум в два раза быстрее, чем минуту назад. Бьётся на износ. Как у хомячка.

\- Так вот он какой, пресловутый виртуальный секс, - голограмма двигает бровями вверх-вниз.

Риз фыркает от смеха. Не может удержаться. Фыркает и психует, потому что смех сбивает настрой к евойной матери, а он только что вытащил член из штанов.

\- Так, ладно, секунду, ща всё будет, - Джек откашливается. – На чём, бишь, мы… Мои пальцы. Твоя задница. Точно.

\- Хватит уже пальцев, - Риз пытается подавить неуместное веселье и поймать ускользающее возбуждение за хвост. И в буквальном смысле тоже.

\- Терпение, кексик, есть добродетель. Хотя прямо сейчас, судя по выражению твоего глупого лица, добродетелью будет засунуть в тебя мой гипотетический член. Я правильно говорю? Мы же это всё гипотетически.

\- Джек!

В руке у Риза делается совсем грустно, и он, действительно, чувствует себя глупо. Так резко обламывать – воистину, жестокость этого человека границ не знает.

\- Ой, да не верещи. У меня в жизни до сего момента не случалось гипотетических гомосексуальных практик. И негипотетических тоже. Руку помощи?

Риз то ли стонет, то ли вздыхает, прячет член обратно в штаны, мысленно костеря Джека на все лады.

\- Я имею в виду, эй, у меня и члена-то нет. Это ранит вообще-то. Бьёт по самолюбию.

\- Я пошёл спать.

Риз делает попытку сесть, но призрак сидит между его ног, как приклеенный.

\- Давай послушаем твою версию.

\- Мою версию чего?

\- Взращивания панд в условиях невесомости.

\- Спать.

\- Твою версию нашего трогательного воссоединения, дурачок. Во плоти, так сказать.

Риз полулежит и смотрит скептически. Вот надо оно ему? Всё это от начала и до конца?

\- Обещаю сдержать животные порывы.

О чём он вообще? А. Не ржать. Обещает не ржать. Ну-ну.

\- Ладно, - Риз снова опускается на песок и закидывает руку за голову. Плакаты-то были.

Он закрывает глаза на несколько секунд, чтобы пробежаться по списку горячего. Выуживает из недр памяти с тёплой улыбкой.

\- Джек добрый и ласковый.

Недобрый и неласковый Джек всхрюкивает, и Риз на него шипит.

\- Мой Джек добрый и ласковый, - а также отважный, милосердный, справедливый - о да, этот Джек просто тонет в позитивных эпитетах. - Он сидит на диване, я сижу на его коленях. Нам тепло и комфортно. Мы доверяем друг другу. Он шепчет мне на ухо, что на следующей презентации я буду сидеть под столом, потому что время нужно проводить с пользой.

Джек хмыкает, как будто припоминает что-то подобное.

\- Шепчет, что я с его членом во рту – гарант любого успешного начинания, ведь он не может просто встать посреди отсоса и вышвырнуть кого-то за борт, потому что это просто вопиющее неуважение к моему труду, - голос Риза делается фальшиво серьёзным к концу предложения, он воздевает указательный палец к небу и сводит брови к переносице, акцентируя внимание на сказанном. - Мне смешно, и Джеку это нравится. Ещё ему нравится, как я слегка еложу на его коленях, трусь об его бёдра и живот. Он сжимает ладонями мои ягодицы и прижимает меня к себе ещё плотнее. Я чувствую, как его язык касается кромки моего уха, вылизывает изгибы и упирается в слуховой проход. Он шепчет, что, если бы мог, вылизал бы меня изнутри.

Риз ловит взгляд призрака.

\- Вылизывай, - говорит он и многозначительно улыбается. – Я не против.

Призрак серьёзен и внимателен, как прихожанка на воскресной службе.

\- Джек довольно рычит и опрокидывает меня на диван. Стягивает с меня брюки и бельё. Впивается пальцами в бёдра. И вылизывает.

Рука Риза снова тянется вниз. Он прикрывает глаза, чуть задирает рубашку и начинает поглаживать свой живот самыми кончиками пальцев. Едва задевая кожу над поясом.

\- Язык скользит между ягодицами. Джек облизывает меня и просовывает язык внутрь. Я запускаю обе руки в его волосы, набираю полные горсти и прижимаю его голову сильнее. Пальцы на ногах подгибаются от удовольствия, - и прямо сейчас тоже.

Риз отодвигает резинку трусов и медленно обнимает пальцами член, размазывая большим выступившую капельку. Джек наблюдает всё с тем же сосредоточенным выражением лица. Как будто даже чуть хмурит брови.

\- Джек знает, что такое комфортный секс, и он никуда не торопится. Растягивает меня, не жалея смазки, тихонько надрачивая мой член.

Риз начинает гладить себя с напускной ленцой. Он уверен, что искин заметил испарину на его висках, участившееся дыхание и мурашки, которыми Риз покрылся из-за пристального взгляда, жадно прыгающего от его рта к его паху.

И никакого смеха. Только злой, обжигающий взгляд. Имитация желания. Вполне убедительно. Для ПО.

\- Джек входит в меня медленно. Он смотрит на моё лицо, а я смотрю, как его член погружается в мою задницу, и кажется, что я могу кончить от одного только вида. Меня ведёт от удовольствия, и я нетерпеливо поддаю навстречу.

Риз чуть вскидывает бёдра, как будто трётся об голограмму, и тихонько выдыхает.

\- Куда-то спешишь, детка? - вдруг шепчет призрак, скаля крупные зубы.

Риз сбивается с темпа и облизывает губы. Он чуть не забыл, что его влажная мечта нынче ходит и разговаривает.

\- Джек подаётся назад и входит глубже, трахает меня медленно и сладко, каждым движением бёдер вминает меня в диван...

\- Я тебя не слышу.

Голограмма наклоняется ниже. Риз смотрит непонимающим, мутным взглядом, сконцентрированный на озвучивании собственных мыслей, а потом до него доходит. И он начинает стонать.

Призрак довольно щерится.

\- Джек… господи... – Риз пытается продолжить, но мысли путаются. Реальности тоже. Он слышит, как скрипит диван под его мокрыми лопатками, чувствует сладковатый запах дорогой кожи. Запах другого человека. Запах секса. – Джек... Он...

\- Двигаюсь резче. Я сжимаю твой член, и ты вскрикаваешь, тебе так хорошо, Риззи, ты течёшь и выгибаешься в моих руках, обхватываешь ногами мою поясницу и тянешься к моему лицу. Я наклоняюсь, практически ложусь на тебя. И целую. Жадно. Пропихиваю язык в самое горло, не останавливаясь ни на секунду. Я трахаю тебя и целую тебя.

Риз чуть прогибает спину на пике удовольствия, сглатывает вязкую слюну и хрипло стонет прямо в воображаемый рот, чувствуя, как распирает задницу горячий член. Каждое движение бёдер плавит мозг, пульс шкалит, в голове ни единой рациональной мысли. Только имя.

\- Джек, - стонет Риз.

Ещё несколько лихорадочных движений и его подбрасывает в почти болезненном оргазме.  
Риз тонет в дофамине. Ощущение настолько сочное, что он скребёт пятками по земле, выгибаясь всем телом, а потом замирает в полнейшем отупении.

Ветер холодит залитые спермой пальцы, а он лежит без движения, будто в трансе, таращится слепо в искристую темноту ночного неба.

\- Принцип я, вроде бы, понял, - задумчиво тянет Джек, поглаживая подбородок. - И меня даже не стошнило. Как будто посмотрел порно, в котором горячая смуглая дамочка с обширным бюстом из-за досадной ошибки оператора осталась за кадром.

Риз моргает раз, другой. Постепенно приходит в себя. Песок хищно тянет из него тепло. Даже земля на этой клятой Пандоре враждебна.

\- В следующий раз будет лучше, - провозглашает призрак. Самоуверенный ничуть не меньше, чем ныне почивший директор «Гипериона».

Риз садится, долго смотрит на мерцающий горделивый профиль и вздыхает. Он почти верит. Почти.

\- Зато я видел твоё лицо в момент оргазма, - Джек закусывает губу и закатывает глаза, но не чувственно, а как имбецил, дурашливо пародируя Риза. - Ах, Дже-эк...

Риз искренне ржёт и швыряет в голограмму горсть песка. Удивительно, но Джек вскидывает руки, чтобы прикрыть лицо. Инстинктивно.

\- Нули и единицы, - бормочет Риз, встаёт и оттряхивает штаны. - Посёрфи "вирт" в ЭХОнете.

Он идёт к каравэну, ставит ногу на подножку и оглядывается. Джек стоит неподалёку, уперев руки в бока, и смотрит на "Гелиос". Величественный и всецело устремлённый в светлое будущее. Прямо как на агитплакате.

\- Эй, Джек, - шепчет Риз. Человеческому слуху с таким расстоянием не справиться. Но Джек не человек. Он призрак в голове у Риза.

Голограмма оборачивается, и Риз говорит абсолютно серьёзным тоном:

\- Люблю тебя, кореш. No homo.


End file.
